


Caden and Caleb: Turning One is so much Fun!

by dereknstiles



Series: Caden and Caleb [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Caden Stilinski-Hale, Caleb Stilinski-Hale, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M, Married Couple, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 21:12:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2596577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dereknstiles/pseuds/dereknstiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The twins turn one and Derek and Stiles become emotional. Just when did their babies become so big?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caden and Caleb: Turning One is so much Fun!

 

  **Caden and Caleb**

_Turning One is so much Fun!_

 

 

 

  

12 months since Derek and Stiles couldn’t stop smiling like idiots

12 months since Derek and Stiles didn’t have a goodnight’s sleep

12 months since Derek and Stiles had loud, fervent sex!

12 months since Derek and Stiles proudly presented their fatherhood to the world

12 months since Derek and Stiles had their baby boys

12 months since Derek and Stiles had Caden and Caleb

 

They couldn’t believe their little twins were one and it was only like yesterday that they were born, looking like raisins, a pair of crying squirming monkeys!

 

Caden Matthew Stilinski-Hale and Caleb Andrew Stilinski-Hale, as they were pompously named by their fathers Derek Hale and Stiles Stilinski-Hale, were the cutest werebabies in the whole wide world. They were identical, a beautiful fusion of both their fathers. They inherited Derek’s eyes, dark hair, plush mouth and ofcourse the awesome werewolf genes. And from Stiles they got the cute upturned nose, the luminous pale skin and the adorable moles and his swank! Derek and Stiles couldn’t ask for anything more and beamed like a 1000 watt light when they looked at their sons.

Caden was the older twin by five minutes. He was the more silent and sensible one and learnt to walk first between the two of them. His first words were ‘Papa’ and he, like Derek frequently wore a frown on his face, like world had personally offended him.

Caleb on the other hand, was the younger twin. He was the hyperactive spaz-ball like Stiles and was the first to learn how to talk. His first words were ‘Dada’ and he always flailed around like him, babbling constantly and trying to make the world a better place.

Derek and Stiles, like mentioned earlier, couldn’t believe they were already one as they dressed them in identical clothes. A sunshine yellow sweater over a white polo t-shirt with a pair of light blue jeans and white sneakers. They looked adorable and very very handsome, ask their dada.

 

\------

 

“How can you be one, ONE you little rascal!” Stiles cooed, making chomping noises as he clutched Caleb’s palm and pretended to eat it. Caleb giggled, his sweet little voice ringing inside the nursery. “You and your brother were this small, like tiny peanuts when you were born you know, so small…” Stiles explained, strapping the sneakers on as he blew a raspberry into the baby belly and Caleb’s gurgly giggles grew louder at that. He clutched him under the butt to stop him from falling off as he smoothed his son’s soft tuft of dark hair.

“In a few years you’ll be so big, you’ll leave me and papa and go away to study in some University” Stiles pouted, and Caleb mimicked him, squashing his daddy’s cheeks inbetween his chubby hands and mouthing his nose.

“Noo, nooooo!” he disagreed, shaking his head like he understood his father’s distress and Stiles awed and pecked his lips to Caleb’s, nuzzling his nose. “Yeah that’s right you wittle munchkin. You and that other wittle munchkin are always gonna stay with for ever and ever and ever dada and play!” Stiles exclaimed, unable to resist giving him one more loud kiss on the cheek and Caleb clapped excitedly.

“PWAY! PWAY DADA!” He laughed and Stiles chuckled and picked him up, Caleb could walk, but with support. But he talked a lot so that made up for the lack of leg skills.

 

\------

 

Derek smirked as he looked at Caden’s tiny pink tongue poking out of the seam of his lips. He was thoroughly concentrating as he held the tumbler of water with one hand and the mouth of a balloon with the other. Derek had one of his palms on Caden’s stomach as he helped the little boy support the tumbler with the other.

“That’s right buddy, just a little more” Derek said, face scrunched up in deliberation just like his son’s as the water began filling the balloon. “Ok that’s enough now, time to blow the balloon” Derek said, gently grabbing the tumbler and the balloon as Caden watched with big green eyes in fascination while his papa began puffing the balloon.

He squealed gleefully, loving the prospect of the red thing in his papa’s arm becoming big like a ball as he tried to co-ordinately clap his chubby palms. Derek eyebrows rose in amusement as he saw his son’s excitement and laughed as he sealed the mouth of the rubber. He pulled the little boy towards him and kissed his cheek lovingly and Caden picked another balloon to repeat the same actions.

“Want to make another water balloon cubby?” he asked and Caden nodded enthusiastically, lifting one in his hand and pointing to the tumbler.

“Papa, dat, papa dat” and Derek carefully handed over the tumbler to his son as they filled another balloon.

“Watcha doin with papa Caden baby?” Stiles asked, setting Caleb down as the little cub clutched his daddy’s hand and wobbled beside him. Their papa smiled as Caleb walked the last five steps with shaky legs and Derek successfully grabbed him before he fell on his face and held him next to his twin who was again busy concentrating.

“Loon, ‘loon, see” Caden pointed out to Stiles and Stiles gasped excitedly with wide eyes, proud of his son. Caden gave him a bunny toothed grin and puffed his little chest proudly. “Me, me, papa, me!” Caleb butt in and Derek handed him a balloon, pecking his cheek.

“I’ll get you a glass wait!” Stiles said and rushed inside the kitchen. Derek shook his head and smiled as he tried holding down a squirming Caleb steady in his arm. “Here you go” Stiles said, sitting infront of them and held the glass for Caleb as Derek taught him how to hold the mouth open. After both the twins finished filling their water balloons they screeched in pure happiness watching the balloons inflate.

“Wook ‘den, loon!” Caleb exclaimed as he showed it to his brother. Caden couldn’t talk as much as Caleb could, but he was getting there. The parents laughed and they made some more balloons till it was time for the party.

 

\------

 

Derek opened the door to invite the first guest inside and like they guessed it was Grandpa John. “Hey dad, here let me take that” Derek said, hugging the man and offering to take his coat. John smiled, “Hey son, where are my little grandbabies? Can’t believe they turned one already” he griped with fondness in his voice and Derek nodded. “I know right, Stiles and I have been complaining about that all morning” he said as he led the man inside.

“Caden, no honey, not now, you can squash it all you want when you’ve cut it, yeah baby boy?” Stiles mumbled, holding the little boy to his chest as he arranged the ‘1’ candle on the huge vanilla-butterscotch cake they got for the twins. Caden grumbled in protest, but hid his face as an ok in his daddy’s neck and Stiles smiled, kissing his hair and forehead.

“Such a good boy my Caden” he murmured, and turned around when he heard a mock cough and clearing of a throat. “Hey Oldman!” he grinned and Caden gasped, his face shining in extreme joy as he wobbled into the laughing arms of his grandfather.

“Watch it son, it’s your kids who became a year older! Hey Caden, Happy Birthday little buddy” John wished him and Caden giggled and hugged him tight around his neck. John sighed in content and planted a kiss on his cheek. “Now where is the other little dude” John asked his grandson who grinned and pointed at the play pen where Caleb was busy with a toy, babbling.

“Let’s go and wish him shall we?” John asked, and took a still giggling Caden towards his twin to play.

“Babe, where do you want these?” Derek asked, coming inside holding a few chairs. “Around the table should do fine” Stiles nodded and Derek pecked him fast and arranged the chairs like his husband told him.

“Der…”

“Yeah?” Derek asked, hands on his hips as he looked satisfied with his arrangement. He then met his eyes with his mate’s. “Do you think… nah it’s silly, forget I said anything” Stiles shrugged it off and Derek sighed, walking over to him and pulling him tight to his chest.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, nuzzling his cheek in assurance and Stiles deflated in his husband’s arms and rested his head on Derek’s shoulder. “Do you, would you think I’m being silly if I say I don’t want Caden and Caleb to grow up?” he asked and Derek held him tighter and pushed their fronts a little apart so they could see eachother.

“No, not at all, infact I feel the same way” Derek told him and Stiles sniffed, shaking in his arms. “It’s just that they’ll become so big one day and they’ll go away. I want them to myself all my life and I’m so selfish!” he complained with a whine and Derek kissed his lips gently and looked straight in his eyes.

“Hey, shh, shh, you’re not selfish Stiles. You’re a parent and every parent wants their kid to stay small and with them forever. I do, so much” Derek answered, kissing him again and Stiles smiled a little.

“Stupid sourwolf and stupid nice words!” he pouted and Derek bumped their noses together and then their bodies.  
“Are my stupid nice words that stupid in bed too?” he teased, biting his bottom lip and Stiles moaned, “No, they’re stupider, hotter” he replied and they kissed again, this time heavily.

“Ahem, kids in the house boys!” John said, in his typical Sheriff tone and Derek and Stiles pulled apart, like they got teasered and looked at their sons who looked amused and bored at the same time.

“Hey, you guys are back, c’mere; let’s redo your hair before the guests come in yeah?” Stiles mumbled, blushing bright red and Derek looked pointedly at the cake. “You mean your hair son? It looks like you got an electric shock” John smirked.

“Oh my God dad!” he blushed even redder and grabbed his twin boys and walked into their room. The doorbell rang and Derek sprang to the living room like he found an oasis in a desert, desperate and quicksilver-esq. John chuckled and placed his gift on huge pile that was already settling.

Oh his grandbabies were 1 and he was feeling really old indeed.

 

 

\---------- 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TEEN WOLF CHARACTERS. Any resemblance to other works is purely coincidence.
> 
> Hey people, this is the fourth instalment of the twins series. The twins are one now!! There are many more where that came from :D
> 
> Hope you guys like it :D


End file.
